


Anathema

by sheralynxo



Series: Two Blues [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheralynxo/pseuds/sheralynxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Credulous at best, your desire to believe in angels in the hearts of men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anathema

**Author's Note:**

> I guess we'll see how this fares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an add on to my previous work, Tale of Two Blues. It's not a required read to understand this work, though.

_"You can feel it," a voice said. Mia whipped around, taking in the site of the man who had been in her dreams for years. He stood tall, with striking pale skin and dark eyes. His raven back hair fell in loose waves around his face. "You can feel_ me _." The voice continued._

_"I've always felt you," Mia responded. She took in her surroundings: a lush, dense forest, with towering trees accompanied by foliage so thick it blocked the sun from shining through. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of water rushing through the bed of a distant creek._

_Mia could hear the man near closer to her, and could hear the crunch of leave under his steps. They were heavy, deliberate steps, purposefully weighted to let her know he was moving. She wasn't scared here, at least not with him._

_"I know you're not scared," He said, reading what was on her mind. That was the peculiarity of their dreams. They could read what was on the other's mind when they slumbered, they could feel one another's emotions. Mia could never explain how it happened, or why it happened. She usually kept her dreams to herself when they met, seeing as most would find her crazy if she shared them._

_A warm hand was put on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes. "I can feel the day you were sent away," Mia nearly whispered. His face dropped, and his hand with it. "It still lingers within your mind, does it not? The pain, the longing, the frustration."_

_He signed through his nose, nostrils flaring. "Not that, not tonight," He said as he stepped away, turning to walk through the forest._

_Mia followed him. It was almost a game they played when it was his night to feel and her night to console. He would walk and walk, and she would pry out his feelings, one by one, moment by moment. It didn't used to be that way; only when he changed his path did the template of their dreams change. She didn't know how or why he suddenly began feeling darker one day. After all, she knew his emotions and his thoughts, not his daily life or other intimate details. Half the time she hardly remembered his name._

_"That's the one that's been bothering you the most recently. I've felt it in our dreams, and it's so strong, it's so powerful." She hooked a her little finger around his, and kept her eyes on the ground beneath her, trying not to trip over the rock or stick that seemed to litter the forest floor._

_"Mia, I don't want to talk about this one, not tonight." He tightened his grip around her finger slightly before releasing the pressure. Her name and his gesture was a signal to back off._

_"Then what would you like to talk about, Ben? I've been feeling your emotions in my waking life, recently. What's been troubling you?" It wasn't a lie. Just wasn't the whole truth. She'd feel angry very briefly and very faintly, when she was doing mundane things like eating, or reading. She used to blame it on mood swings, until she'd put two and two together. It wasn't like she felt him every single time_ he  _felt anything._

_He ground his teeth at the mention of his name. Mia assumed that one was off limits tonight. "Feelings of inadequacy. Feeling as if I can't amount to what's being asked of me. Feeling like I've failed the one who has so much faith in me, and trusts me with the fate of our lives."_

_"You know you're more than capable of accomplishing whatever you wish. But you can't do it all on your own, not at first. You want to finish a legacy, correct? It's a daunting task, and one that requires much strength, and much control." Mia didn't really know what he was talking about, but remembered that he responded well to mentions of power and ability._

_He stopped walking, and furrowed his brow._ I'm going to fail.

_"You're not going to fail, you haven't before, right? You come to me each time you have a victory. You've never once came with failure." She encased his hand with the two of hers, and stroked his knuckles with her thumb. "It's okay to be afraid," She reminded him._

_He broke eye contact with her. "Being afraid makes me feel weak, and pathetic. I've trained myself not to be afraid, yet the feeling still persists."_

_"Then take those feelings and channel them into something else. You feel weak and pathetic? Prove to yourself that you're not." She never knew if she helped._

_He removed his hand from hers and wrapped his arms around her. "No one else understands, no one else knows what to say," He rested his head on top of hers._

_She brought her arms up to meet around his back, not saying a word. Truthfully, she didn't know what to say to him, she usually just tried to wing it._

_She had never met the man she came to know as Ben, but she knew him well. She never knew if she would ever meet him, and even if she did, she didn't know if she would recognize him or not. The contents of her dreams would usually fade away within a few hours, and the tall, sensitive man she knew would fade away too._

_"For so many years you've dealt with this,"  He started. "What a burden to bear."_

_She didn't mind, truly, as it made her feel close with someone in a way she's never felt before._

_"You know I'm always -"_

 

Mia woke from a pounding knock on her door. "Get up, kiddo," She heard to voice of her good friend, Poe. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she threw her blankets off of her.

Poe knocked again. "Come on, Viran, I gotta get to the landing strip."

Mia groaned. "You know, you don't always have to be my wake up call, Dameron!" She shouted back.

Her dream started to fade, as did his emotions. Today was another, new day, on D'Qar. And tonight, she'll have another, new dream.  


End file.
